


Wondrous Place

by fiireside



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiireside/pseuds/fiireside
Summary: Snow prevents Alex from making it home for Christmas, and so he finds himself spending the holiday with Miles' family instead.
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	Wondrous Place

**Author's Note:**

> been listening a lot to the jonas brothers’ christmas song lately

Alex is a complete fool for waiting to go home till Christmas Eve.

He’s a fool for staying in London so long under the guise of working on the next Monkeys’ album, even though all he’s been doing is going into their studio maybe four times a week and mindlessly strumming at his guitar in the privacy of his flat. Penny has been ringing him every day, talking his ear off and trying to convince him to come up to Sheffield already, and he honestly isn’t sure why he’s been avoiding it. He loves his family, loves his hometown, and Miles has already gone home, so it’s not like there’s anything really keeping him in London.

Miles. Maybe that’s it, he muses. This is their first Christmas where they’re properly together, and Alex has grown quite attached to the festive home they’ve made of his flat. The table-sized tree Miles insisted they get and then decorated to an absurd level, the string lights hanging up, the seasonally scented candles Miles bought and let live at Alex’s, where he himself has also been living. It feels like home in a way it, or his LA house, or his Parisian apartment, hasn’t in a long time. Him and Miles have been listening to Christmas music while they cook, and watching Christmas films practically every night – Alex doesn’t care much about these things, but Miles absolutely adores them, and seeing the light in his eyes as he twirls Alex around or as they watch grossly romantic films has made Alex come to love them as well. Maybe the reason he doesn’t want to go home is because he felt like he was “home” with Miles, and it feels weird to be celebrating Christmas with his parents and without his partner. Miles is his family now – he can’t envision a future without him anymore, and he so wishes Miles could’ve come home with him, or that he could’ve gone home with Miles, but they both knew neither of their mothers would allow them to not go home.

But now it’s Christmas Eve, and Alex can’t avoid going home any longer. He bought his train ticket and is in the taxi to the train station now, staring out the window at the festivities going on all around as they pass through city center. He misses Miles. He went home almost two weeks ago, looking forward to spending as much time as he could with his mum and aunts who he hasn’t been able to see much in the past year while he’s been on tour near constantly. Miles has been keeping Alex very up to date on his days via texts and selfies Alex cherishes, and what he doesn’t say over text he tells Alex when they get the chance to talk on the phone. But it’s simply not the same. After finally experiencing what it’s like to be truly with Miles, it’s hard to give up, even for just a couple weeks over Christmas.

Once he makes it into the train station, he discovers this is not going to be an easy trip. In fact, it’s not going to be a trip at all. It feels like his heart drops out of his body when he gets to the board and sees the trains to Sheffield have apparently been cancelled, due to weather or damaged tracks or something – Alex doesn’t know and he doesn’t care to find out. All he’s certain of is he’s not going home tonight. And that his mother is not going to be happy about this.

He finds an empty bench, secluding himself from other last minute travelers, and rings her reluctantly, ready to be scolded for bringing this on himself. He’s surprised when he’s met with nothing but sympathy for the situation he’s found himself in.

“Oh, Alex, that’s terrible,” Penny laments after he explains what’s going on. “But it’s alright, dear. We’ll miss you – maybe you could come see us for your birthday instead? It’s been so long.”

“I know,” he mumbles. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know all the trains were going to be cancelled like this.”

“Well… if there’s really no way you can make it home, is it possible for you to go with Miles?” she offers. Alex groans and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“I don’t know,” he says. “He went home weeks ago. I don’t want to impose on his family.”

“Alex,” Penny starts sternly. “You wouldn’t be imposing. Miles’ mother adores you. She would never turn you away and leave you to spend Christmas alone.”

“Yeah,” he sighs. “I know. I’ll… I’ll give him a ring. I’m really sorry again, Mum.”

“It’s okay,” she says once more. “Just come see us soon, Al – and call me tomorrow when you get the chance. Send Miles and Pauline my love.”

“I will,” he tells her. “Bye, Mum. Love you.”

“Love you too,” she says, and then the line disconnects.

Alex slumps down with his face in his hands, beyond frustrated and significantly more anxious than before, now that he’s found himself unable to go home after days of being almost entirely by himself. He stares at Miles’ last text to him as he contemplates calling, a simple “check this x” and an emoji Alex has never used under a picture of some cookies Miles decorated with a young cousin of his. Alex hadn’t gotten around yet to replying, and he stares at Miles’ contact picture for a moment before finally pressing call.

Miles answers on the second ring. “Hello?” that voice Alex dreams of so much says.

“Hi,” he says quietly. “Miles… I, um… I’ve really done it this time.”

“What?” Miles asks, voice full of confusion. “What does that mean? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, fine, I just…,” he starts, sighing and rubbing at his face again. “I waited till today to go home, but all the trains to Sheffield are cancelled, and I’m here in the train station and I don’t—”

“Are there any trains to Liverpool?” Miles asks instantly, not even giving him time to finish his anxious rambling. Alex feels his cheeks heat up.

“Yeah, prob’ly, but I don’t want to intrude, or, eh, interrupt your family time,” Alex says sheepishly. “I know you haven’t gotten to see your mum much lately.”

“Alex,” Miles groans, eerily similar to the way Penny had moments prior. “How many times do I have to tell you how much my mum loves you? She was distraught I didn’t bring you home with me in the first place. You’re more than welcome to come here. I want you to.”

Alex doesn’t say anything for a moment. “Okay,” he agrees. “I’ll look. I’m… I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Miles asks. “Al, really, are you okay?”

“I don’t know,” he says honestly, slumping down onto himself again. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too, baby,” Miles replies softly. “Buy a ticket and I’ll see you soon – please, Al.”

“I will,” Alex assures him, glancing up at the board to see when the next train is. “Next train’s in half an hour, so I guess I should be there round eight?”

“That’s perfect,” Miles says. “Pauline’s going to be so excited when I tell her you’re coming.”

Alex smiles. “I look forward to seeing her,” he says. “And you.”

Miles is quiet for a few seconds. “I love you,” he says in a voice so gentle Alex’s heart melts. “See you tonight, okay?”

“Okay,” Alex parrots. “Love you.”

“Bye, Al,” Miles says, and then Alex hangs up.

He grumbles and curses himself the whole time he goes up to the counter to purchase a ticket, during the time he spends waiting for the train and then being on the train, wishing desperately for the time to pass faster so he can see Miles already. He nods off for a little bit on the train, waking up with a weird imprint on his face from where it had been smushed against his jacket. The weird sinking feeling he’s had since he saw the status of his original train did not leave him even in his sleep, and he wakes form his brief nap feeling less rested and more anxious than before. But finally, _finally_, the train reaches Liverpool, and Alex exits into the familiar station he’s been to countless times before, though he usually has Miles guiding him.

He texts Miles to let him know he’s just got off the train and makes his way out to the taxi stand, hopping in the first one and giving the cabbie Miles’ address. Liverpool looks a hundred times more festive than London, partially due to the fact that now the sun is down, and the lights seem much brighter contrasted against the night sky, and due to all the families strolling about. At long last though, he reaches Miles’ welcoming front door. He tosses his brown bag over his shoulder and shuffles up the front steps before knocking tentatively.

It’s Pauline who greets him, swinging the door wide open and instantly pulling him into a tight bear hug, nearly throwing him off balance.

“Alex!” she exclaims as she wraps her arms around him. “Oh, love, it’s so good to see you. You’re so cold! Come in, please – Miles! Alex is here!”

Alex can’t control the smile that spreads on his face at Pauline’s never-ending exuberance, feeling immediately cared for and nurtured in that way only mothers can provide. “Hi, Pauline,” he greets her as she closes the door. “Thanks so much for letting me come.”

“Of course, Alex,” she says, rubbing at his shoulders. “You’re family now. You’re always welcome here.”

Alex smiles again and opens his mouth to reply, but doesn’t get a chance to say anything more. Miles comes bounding around the corner and beelines to Alex, wrapping his arms around him much the same as Pauline had, nearly knocking all the air out of him with the way he crashes against Alex. “Al,” he exhales almost inaudibly into Alex’s hair. Alex lets his bag drop to the floor as he throws his arms tightly around Miles’ shoulders.

“I’ll give you two a moment,” Pauline says, a smile on her face as she leaves them alone and returns to the others.

“Miles,” Alex whines into Miles’ neck after a long moment of refamiliarizing himself with Miles’ scent and letting himself get lost in the warmth his embrace provides. He feels Miles jolt slightly when he presses his cold nose against the spot where his shoulder and neck meet.

“You’re freezing, Al,” Miles observes as he pulls back and runs his fingers over Alex’s cheekbones, taking in his pink cheeks and red nose. “Do you want a shower? You can put on one of me tracksuits and I’ll make some tea for you in the meantime, if you’d like?”

Alex nods, unable to take his eyes off Miles’ face. Miles smiles warmly at him and leans in to kiss him, slow and sweet and lingering in the way that always makes Alex’s heart skip a beat. Alex isn’t sure how much time they spend standing there in Miles’ front room kissing, and when Miles breaks the kiss they’re both smiling at each other. Before Alex can say anything, Miles picks up his bag and takes his hand, turning to lead him up the stairs into his bedroom. It never fails to amuse Alex how _Miles_ his childhood bedroom is – the old band posters that are still plastered on the wall, messy piles of clothing, a brightly patterned duvet on the small bed. It somehow screams both teenage Miles and present day Miles with the mix of vintage items and extravagant modern luxuries. And of course, there’s the centerpiece of Miles’ first guitar, propped up ceremoniously on a stand in the spot that makes it the first thing your eyes land on when you enter the room.

“Here,” Miles says, pulling him out of his thoughts. He’s holding a dark pile of fabric in his hands that Alex vaguely recognizes. “You can wear this when you get out.”

“I have my own clothes,” Alex points out, gesturing to his bag now sat on the foot of Miles’ bed. Miles smirks at him.

“I know,” he starts. “But I want you to have my clothes. Take it. I always thought it’d look sexy on you anyways.”

Alex blushes and ducks his head, taking the clothing from Miles’ hands and discovering it’s Miles’ favorite Fred Perry black leopard tracksuit.

“Use anything you want in the shower,” Miles continues. “I’ll be downstairs whenever you’re done.”

Miles swoops in to press a kiss to his cheek, but before he makes it, Alex is grabbing onto his sleeve, uttering a faint “wait” to catch Miles’ attention. He’s suddenly overcome by the desire to be alone with Miles, his Miles, for the first time in what feels like an eternity. The anxiety he’s been desperately ignoring the past few days and especially the past few hours is surging through him in full force, and he prays Miles will understand without him having to say anything more. Miles’ eyes are practically dropping with worry as he reads the angst on Alex’s face. He stops and pulls Alex into him instantly, arms tight around his waist.

“Hey,” he whispers when Alex hangs onto him more than usual. “What’s goin’ on, Al?” he asks so softly it almost hurts, letting one of his hands drag rhythmically through Alex’s hair.

“I dunno,” Alex tells him. Same answer as earlier when they were on the phone. Miles seems even more worried by this and tightens his arms around him. “Just… haven’t seen you in a while.”

He doesn’t have to see Miles’ face to know he’s smiling. “I’m here,” he utters soothingly, letting his chin rest on top of Alex’s head. Alex pushes his forehead against Miles’ neck and tries to fight off the swelling pressure in his chest and the knot forming in his throat – he has genuinely no idea what’s gotten into him all of the sudden, but he finds himself unable to breathe, a tight coil around his throat making it impossible for him to get any air. Miles notices and once again asks if he’s okay, but Alex can’t find it in him to answer and just holds onto him as though for dear life. Miles returns the hug just as tightly, running one hand up over his back and one through his hair, whispering sweet nothings to him as he so considerately lets Alex decompress against his shoulder. Every hitch in Alex’s breath tugs at Miles’ heart, and he hopes he’s giving Alex what he needs right now.

After a few long minutes, Alex gets his breathing back under control, and his arms loosen a bit around Miles’ waist. “Sorry,” he mumbles before Miles has a chance to say anything. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Don’t apologize,” Miles says, gentle but stern, squeezing Alex’s middle. “Are you alright? You’re worryin’ me, Al.”

Alex nods and leans back to push the hair out of his face. “I’m alright, yeah,” he says, eyes trained on the carpet beneath their feet. “Christ, that were embarrassing. I… I’m sorry I’m being so needy.”

“Alex,” Miles says firmly, tipping his chin up so Alex has to meet his eye. “You’re not being ‘needy,’ okay? It’s okay to want comfort. And as your boyfriend, it’s my job to take care of you, y’know.”

Alex can’t stop the smile that forms on his face. “You’re contractually obligated to let me cry on you now.”

“A responsibility I take on with pride,” Miles quips, smiling back at him. “It goes both ways – you’re there for me every time I need, and I’m going to be there for you every time you need it. In all honestly, if either of us is the ‘needy’ one, it’s definitely me.”

“No,” Alex protests instantly. “You’re not needy. You’re just… you’re you. But you don’t _need _me.”

“But I do, Al,” he responds, a soft look in his eye that makes Alex’s heart ache. “You okay now? Do you need anything? Want me to stay? Join you, perhaps?”

“Tempting,” Alex hums. “But I don’t think I can handle facing your mum after we get out of the shower together right now.”

Miles laughs warmly, and Alex feels his heart speed up in response. “I’ll leave you to shower by your lonesome then,” he says. “Take all the time you need, love.”

“Okay,” Alex says, smiling as Miles leaves him with a sweet kiss to his cheek and squeeze to his hand. Alex picks up the forgotten tracksuit and fiddles with the fabric in his hands for a moment before walking down the hall to where he knows the bathroom is, quickly stripping and turning on a steady stream of hot water. A shower was absolutely the right idea, he thinks as he lets the heat of the water seep into his skin and his bones. It makes him feel like a person again, washing off not only the frigid air that’s sunk into his skin but the sinking feeling of depression that had seeped into his bones these last many days. Everything in the shower is Miles’, and the familiar smells of his soaps and shampoo waft into Alex’s nose and revitalize him in a way he hadn’t realized he needed. He hates how he feels so clingy with Miles – how these last few weeks without him have felt so bleak and the complete opposite of the festive joy the holiday season is supposed to be. He’s always been one to like spending lots of time with a significant other, but with Miles it feels less like something he simply enjoys and more like something he needs, something he can never get enough of. He steps out of the shower feeling more alert but somehow also even more exhausted than before, leaving him wanting to do nothing except curl into Miles’ arms.

He slips on the tracksuit Miles ever so generously gave him, and can’t help but laugh a bit when he looks at himself in the mirror. Miles is a bit taller and much lankier than he is, a fact Alex loves dearly, but right now it’s proving to not be the most convenient thing. The legs of the tracksuit come a little too far down and make it so the heels of his feet are tugging on the fabric with every step, and the arms come over his hands, making him look even smaller than he is. Alex rolls his eyes but doesn’t change – too into the gesture of wearing Miles’ tracksuit to be bothered by how it’s slightly too big for him.

He pads down the stairs into the living room, expecting to see Miles along with his family, but only finds him mum and aunts who are sat chatting warmly with one another. Alex recognizes all of them, and they all recognize him, faces brightening when he comes through the doorway. They all greet him affectionately and don’t hesitate to inform him Miles is in the kitchen, but not before they comment on his outfit. Alex blushes and tells them it’s Miles’, which only makes their grins widen. But they graciously let him slip out of the room and into the kitchen where Miles awaits.

Miles is at the stove, fiddling with the kettle and then leaning down to open the oven and check on what appear to be mince pies. He startles when Alex silently comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head against his shoulder.

“Jesus, Al,” he says as he jumps in surprise, apparently not having heard the door open and close behind him. He’s got a hand on his chest in his typical overly dramatic fashion when he turns slightly to face Alex. “You scared the hell out of me.”

Alex giggles and steps back to stand next to Miles’, tucking himself into Miles’ side as he goes about fixing their tea. Miles kisses the top of his head and wraps an arm around his shoulder, free hand removing the kettle and pouring the hot water into the mugs he’s already set out.

“You feeling like yourself again?” Miles asks. “Tea is almost ready.”

“Yes,” Alex mumbles, turning his face to press against Miles’ shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” he says warmly, humming as he presses his nose into Alex’s hair. “God, I’m so happy to see you. Was Penny upset you wouldn’t be coming home?”

“Not really,” Alex says, arms around Miles’ waist. “I mean. She were. But she weren’t mad at me, or… she was the one who first suggested I come here. She says hi too.”

Miles nods, facing Alex now that their tea just needs to sit. “Why were you waiting till today to go home though? Thought you’d be excited to see your parents and all.”

“I was,” Alex mumbles, shrugging. “I don’t know. It just… it felt weird, like. To be doing such a big holiday without you.”

“Babe,” Miles practically coos, pulling Alex closer and pressing their foreheads together. “I know what ya mean, though. It’s been weird not havin’ you, even though we’ve never spent Christmas together. Felt like something was missing. All just made me realize even more how much I love you.”

Alex blushes, as he always does when Miles so forwardly expresses his feelings and attempts to ignore Miles giggling at him. “You look cute in my tracksuit, by the way,” he continues, only serving to deepen Alex’s flush.

Alex groans and rolls his eyes, raising his tracksuit covered palms for Miles to see. “It’s too big on me,” he complains.

“That’s what makes it so cute,” Miles whispers into his ear, pressing a kiss to the side of his face as he reaches for Alex’s raised hands, twisting their fingers together and lowering their joined hands to rest by their sides in a gesture so loving it makes Alex’s knees weak.

“Stop,” he grumbles playfully when Miles just keeps nuzzling at him, leaving a line of soft kisses down his cheekbones and jawline. “Your mince pies are gonna burn.”

“They’ve another ten minutes,” Miles tells him, rubbing his thumbs over the back of Alex’s hands. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it.”

Alex smiles and pushes his face into Miles’ shoulder again, hugging him tightly and letting himself be hugged, feeling much more at peace now that he’s had time alone with Miles. “When can we sleep,” he mumbles into Miles’ shirt, feeling his laugh in his chest before he hears it.

“Soon, love,” he promises. “Mum wants to watch a film and eat the pies, but maybe we can get out of it since you’re tired.”

“Mmm,” Alex hums in lieu of reply. They stand there cuddling for another minute until Alex reluctantly signals to Miles that he’s ready to go into the other room with Miles’ family. He leans forward first to kiss Miles lazily and sleepily as a way of saying thank you, feeling Miles smile against his mouth as he raises a hand to cup Alex’s cheek. He sighs into the kiss before pulling away, brushing their noses together, leaving Alex nearly breathless yet again.

They come into the living room with their hands still linked, and no one even bats an eye at the two of them curling into each other on the loveseat. Miles falls into their conversation easily, reminiscing about something that happened during his childhood, and Alex feels himself start to doze off onto Miles’ shoulder, but is stopped from doing so by Pauline suddenly aiming her attention at him.

“Alex? How are you, dear? Has Miles been treating you right?” she asks bluntly in that way Miles has absolutely learned from her.

“Ma, for god’s sake,” Miles mumbles, tightening his arm around Alex’s shoulder the slightest bit. Alex laughs nervously and takes a swig of his tea as he tries to steady himself enough to reply.

“I’m your mother, I'm allowed to ask,” she says, turning back to Alex. “How’ve things been?”

“Good, yeah,” he says shyly. “I’m alright these days. Better now that I’m here. Miles… he’s…. well, it’s been wonderful, is all.”

Her smile grows even more at Alex’s words, and at the way him and Miles lock eyes at the end of Alex’s sentence. “He’s always been such a kind soul,” she says, looking right at Miles now, and one of Miles’ aunts murmurs something in agreement. “And your parents? Are they well?”

“Yes,” he says, breaking the heavy eye contact between him and Miles. “My mum sends her love. I’m sure she’ll be ringing you soon to thank you for taking me in.”

“I’d love nothing more than to hear from her,” she answers, before shifting her gaze back to her son when a timer goes off in the kitchen. “Oh, Miles, love, would you mind?”

“Yes, Mum,” he answers instantly, letting go of Alex to take the pies out of the oven.

The second Miles is out of the room, Miles’ mum and aunts begin scrambling to select a film for the evening, chatting rapidly and giving Alex no chance to voice an opinion on Miles’ behalf. He can barely even tell what they’ve decided on, and when Miles comes back barely a minute later with a look of suspicion on his face, Alex can only shrug helplessly at him.

“We’re watching _It’s a Wonderful Life_,” Pauline tells them. Miles groans. “Don’t give me that – it’s a Christmas classic!”

“And we watched it just last week, Mum!” he complains.

“It’s our tradition to watch it on Christmas Eve, dear,” she says with a smirk on her face as she gets the film set up. Alex honestly couldn’t care less what they watch – he knows within minutes of the film’s start he’s going to be out cold on Miles’ shoulder. Miles only makes this more likely by rearranging them on the loveseat so Miles is sprawled lengthwise, back resting against one arm of the settee, and Alex is curled up on his side between him and the backrest of the sofa. He throws an arm lazily across Miles’ torso and rests his head on Miles’ chest. One of Miles’ aunts smiles at the two of them and stands to drape a blanket over them, kissing Miles’ forehead and whispering something Alex can’t make out, before flipping the light as the music of the film begins.

Alex snuggles further into Miles, their legs tangled together beneath the blanket, and doesn’t even try to pay attention to the film – instead completely focused on Miles’ fingers gently scratching circles on his scalp, the heat of Miles’ body against his, Miles’ heartbeat beneath his ear. “Comfortable there, Al?” he whispers when Alex just shuffles further, tucking himself fully into Miles’ side.

Alex makes a sound similar to a moan and tightens his arm around Miles. “Yes,” he says, letting his eyes flutter shut. He can hear Miles talking with his mum and aunts throughout the film, but at some point he predictably drifts off, only awoken after the film has ended and Miles is trying to wake him so they can move to his bed. He grumbles at the disturbance to his light sleep, but lets Miles guide him into a seated position, tossing the blanket to the side.

“We’re off the hook for mince pies and wine,” Miles whispers as Alex blinks and tries to adjust to the light, rubbing a gentle hand over his back. “Let’s go up.” Alex nods, receiving a forehead kiss and a goodnight from all of Miles’ family before they make their way up the stairs and back into Miles’ bedroom.

Alex collapses face down onto the sheets without a sound, still half asleep from the moments prior. Miles changes into his newest silk pajama set and leaves to brush his teeth, and Alex hears him chatting with Pauline in the hallway. He can only make out bits and pieces, but he’s fairly certain he heard his own name in there somewhere, both of them speaking in soft voices that make Alex feel like he might be dreaming the interaction. Miles comes back a few minutes later and tries to slip into bed without disturbing Alex.

“Al,” he says, tugging at his arm when he realizes Alex is lying on top of the duvet. “Alex, hey. You have to get under the covers.”

Alex groans and lifts his head slightly. “Wha’?” he slurs so endearingly Miles’ heart flips. “Oh. Oh, sorry,” he says when the meaning of Miles’ words reaches him, moving to be under the duvet and immediately wrapping himself around Miles. “Mmm. Thank you,” he whispers.

“What for?” Miles asks as he pulls Alex into him.

“For ‘aving me here,” Alex says quietly. “For just… being in me life.”

Miles feels his heart flip over again, and he responds by kissing Alex’s temple and squeezing him tighter against him. “I’m glad you’re here. Means I get to give you your gift on Christmas day.”

“Miles, no,” Alex practically whines. “I don’t have your gift with me. You shouldn’t.”

“But I’m going to,” he says against the top of Alex’s head. “You’re gonna love it.”

Alex burrows further into Miles, legs tangled together and all but lying on top of him now. “Were you talking ‘bout me in the hall with Pauline?” he asks after a moment.

“She’s just worried about you,” Miles tells him, dragging a hand through his freshly washed hair. “Nothing gets past her, you know that. She’s happy you came, though – said she’s waiting for a wedding invite now that we’re doin’ holidays together.”

Alex smiles and presses his nose into the dip of Miles’ collarbone. “Hope she knows that means you’re spending next year at mine then,” he mumbles. Miles laughs softly.

“I don’t think she’s quite realized that yet,” he says, continuing to play with Alex’s soft hair.

A few minutes go by, and Miles thinks Alex has fallen asleep until he hears him speak in a much sleepier voice than before. “I love you,” he says, practically exhaling the words.

“I love you too,” Miles whispers in his ear, holding him as close as humanly possible. “Merry Christmas, my love.”

Alex drifts off before he can reply, knowing full well that tomorrow will undoubtedly be his favorite Christmas yet, lulled into a peaceful sleep by the comfort of an embrace only the love of his life can provide.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! [hmu](http://fiireside.tumblr.com) if u like


End file.
